


I forgot what color your eyes were (so look at me one last time)

by alltheburningstars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, DNF, Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Tragic Romance, dreamnotfound, george gets sick, george isn't afraid of death but dream is afraid of losing him, george's colorblindness takes a big part, there will be other people in this story just not enough to be deemed characters, topics in this story may be left up for interpretation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheburningstars/pseuds/alltheburningstars
Summary: Being colorblind was never a odd thing for George, being born with it and all. He found that even when people tried to describe colors to him, the only color he could fully see was blue. Blue was the most vibrant color through his eyes, therefore his favorite. When he had moved in with Dream a mere two months before, he had the opportunity to see his mossy green eyes in person, and notice the hint of blue secretly residing in them. Dream knew something wasn't right, there was a big difference in him that day, he wasn't as vibrant, and didn't complement the blue in his eyes.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 3





	I forgot what color your eyes were (so look at me one last time)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is Fiction. I am in no way shape or form trying to force anything into existence as George and Dream have said on multiple occasions that they are, and always will be, best friends. If the CC's find anything in my story uncomfortable, I will take the story down immediately.
> 
> This story is all from Dream's Point of View + third person narration.
> 
> Enjoy!

There comes a still moment when the sun sets and every house around you goes dark. It's a moment many people take for granted just as many people take life itself for granted. I live every moment as if it were my last because if I never venture out then I, myself, have not yet lived a full life. 

I just hope that when I close my eyes to die, I can say I've lived my life to the fullest.

"What do you want to do with your life, George?" Dream asked out of the blue.

George quickly shot his head up, "Oh- Um that's a loaded question." He chuckled for a brief moment. "I mean I'd like to stream for a couple more years, maybe travel more."

Dream got up from the couch and spun around the kitchen island to the fridge. He grabbed a glass bottle from the inside and filled it up with water, listening to George's faint humming.

"Why do you ask?" George spoke as Dream walked back to the living area.

The blonde focused his eyes back on George and thought for a moment.

"Not sure, just thinking about life I guess," Dream responded.

George tilted his head at the man, "Well then what do you want to do with your life?"

Dream thought for a moment, "I just want to help the world in every way I can, I know it's cliché but I do, truly." 

"Well you're already bringing joy to people everywhere so you're already helping in one way," George spoke sheepishly.

Dream smiled, "Awe George, you're making me blush."

George shooed him away and went back to scrolling through TikTok.

I found myself simply staring off, not focusing on anything in particular. The clock on my phone had just turned from 2:59am to 3:00am, meaning that it was way past the time that normal people go to sleep and George and I needed to start learning how to be normal people. It was just impossible for us to go to sleep at regular times.

Ever since George came to Florida it was like something between us clicked. We started not needing to physically sync our sleep schedules but instead, it just happening on it's own. We were definitely best friends. Best _friends_.

The next day came around and the duo was found slumped over on the couch, they never made it to their rooms. Dream's tall stature was stretched across half the couch and George's, smaller stature was curled into a tiny ball.

Dream was the first to wake up; never a good thing. He groaned and grabbed a pillow, launching it onto George.

George groaned, "Dream stop, for the love of god." 

"I'm making a trip to the store if you want to come." Dream spoke back in his tired morning voice

George was sat up now, "Dream we've been over this, if people see me with a tall blonde, they'll automatically know it's you."

"I hate going by myself and it's so far away," Dream began walking to his room. "You can stay in the car if you'd like."

George was silent for a moment, for what I'm sure was to process what was being said to him at 9 in the morning.

"Why not," He yelled back. "But I'm staying in the car and you have to buy me those drinks that you have."

"Deal." Dream walked back out in a pair of black sweatpants and a random shirt from his closet. "And it's root beer George, It's literally just pop."

"Pop," George mocked in a terrible American accent.

Dream deadpanned. "Fizzy beverage," He retorted, this time in a horrible posh accent.

"We don't even say that," George glared.

Dream grabbed another water from the fridge and lunged over the couch to his phone.

"Yeah mhm now get ready," Dream said launching yet another throw pillow onto George's face.

"I will go even slower if you keep throwing shit at me," He said warningly.

Dream let out a wheeze, "Boohoo cracker." He could barely get the words out.

George groaned, "That makes zero sense." Dream's overwhelming wheeze made it hard to hear. "Have you taken your Adderall yet or are you just naturally annoying in the morning?"

Dream's wheezing started to lessen. "Well jokes on you because I take Focalin."

"Woah so funny," George said sarcastically in a humorous tone.

The duo took a while to fully wake up; the two of them walking around like they had just stayed up all night. 

George walked around trying to find his shoes while Dream was out starting the car. He found them shoved behind the laundry room door where Patches litterbox was

"I swear to god Clay if your dumbass put my shoes by the cat's litterbox-" He was caught off by an image of a dazed Dream.

Dream was fidgeting with his eye in the rearview mirror. "There's something in my eye, can you see anything?"

Dream leaned over towards the passenger seat as the door shut. George looked throughly all throughout his eye, noticing the entrancing sliver of blue.

"Don't see anything no, just keep blinking," George responded as he fastened his seatbelt.

Dream rubbed his eye back and forth, still trying to get whatever it was out of his eye.

George thought that Dream's eyes were beautiful. He'd never really taken eyes into consideration before he caught a glimpse of his.

"Is it like a headache too? 'cause I had one of those a couple months ago and I could feel it all through my eyes, it was weird," George added.

Dream rubbed his eyes one last time, "Nope no headache."

George looked at him, then looked at his reflection in the side mirror, "I had a massive headache a couple months ago- could feel it in my eyes and shit...hurt like a motherfucker."

Dream began to pull out of the driveway, "Yeah I definitely don't feel like there's a headache in my eyes, probably just an eyelash."

George chuckled in response, then plugged the aux cord into his phone.

"No, no, no, the last time you had aux you played the same song over and over again," Dream groaned, trying to get the cord away from George.

George pulled away from him, "And the only thing you play is Alec Benjamin."

"Hey, don't hate on my boy Alec, Jesus in LA goes way too hard," Dream retorted.

George looked at him with an 'what the actual fuck' look on his face, "You're ridiculous, I'm playing Drake."

Dream wheezed but ultimately accepted it and continued driving. George was sat staring out the window.

George had talked for hours on call with Sapnap and I about coming to America. He talked about America as people talked about their soulmates.

I was never really one to believe in soulmates- still don't if I'm being honest. I think that everyone will be able to find their person one day but I wouldn't dare call them soulmates.

In the grand scheme of things, I do believe that we'll all love at least one person, we'll live and die for them because all we want as humans is _someone_ to love and to have the _will_ to be loved.

The world is just a mere blur to everyone. To George it's not so much a blur but a dull, faint, ghost town. He always talks about how he wishes he could see the world in it's true form because when you take away the worlds one true beauty, there is no longer anything to look for, and with nothing more to look for, we're not living at all.

I've found that people who see the world normally, meaning the people who are, in the eyes of society, "normal" find the world just as dull as people who actually can only see nothing but that. We find the world just as dim and drowsy as people who can not help but see the world that way. We can change the way we see the world with a change in attitude. They on the other hand, will never be able to truly know life.

There's also the possibility that, even though through your eyes you see just as everyone else, that the world as you know it can be changed drastically. You can see the world in full color and then one day it can just go dark.

Dream had finished shopping after what George said to be hours. They had driven home while listening to, though George doesn't like to admit it, Alec Benjamin. Dream had gotten 3 packs of root beer for the next few weeks since George seemed to have a strange fascination with them as well as a whole bunch of snacks and other items for him to try.

George had been a bit off since the got home. He said it was because he had a bit of a headache but Dream could only think of worse possible things that were corroding his brain.

"So you're telling me you've never had peanut butter M&M's?" Dream gaped.

George threw a handful into is mouth, "Never."

Dream scoffed as he kicked himself up from the floor of the living room, "That's bullshit." Dream walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. "They're better than the original ones."

George shoved the bag away, "They are but if I eat any more I think I might implode."

Dream wheezed as he watched the brunette continue to eat the candy but was soon caught off guard when a loud noise came from the back.

"Patches did you knock something over again?" Dream questioned.

George laughed, "She's a cat...she doesn't understand you."

"Way to kill my fun," Dream spat sarcastically as he walked back to check on the cat.

When he arrived in the back of his office he was greeted by books thrown all over the floor and a guilty Patches under his desk. He picked the books up one by one and yelled to George about what they would do tomorrow but got no response in return.

"George? Are you in a food coma?" He yelled, walking back over to living room.

No George.

Dream looked around, "George? I do not feel like being scared right now I swear to god."

There was a sound coming from the guest bathroom.

"George?" Dream said peaking into his room.

He walked deeper in to see a pale George leaning over the toilet, throwing up.

He quickly paced over to him, "Shit! George are you alright? Too many M&M's?" Dream laughed.

George did not laugh in return.

Dream began to worry. George's head was still in the toilet and the sound of retching could be heard all throughout the house.

"George...? Tell me what's the matter," He spoke softly sitting down next to him.

George picked his head up out of the toilet and pointed to his head and eyes, "Huge headache...light hur-" And with that he began to vomit again.

Dream got up and turned the light on, preparing to look for some sort of medicine but George groaned in pain and shut his eyes.

"Do the lights hurt? George, do the lights hurt your eyes?" Dream repeated.

A thumbs up was seen at the foot of the toilet. Dream noticed and quickly turned the light off.

"Is that better?" Dream asked, seemingly getting more and more concerned.

George pushed himself up against the wall, his fingers pressed against the side of his head. Dream's hand went to rub George's neck but it was only stiff and sore to George.

Dream sat down in front of him, "George do we need to call someone? 

George's head began to wobble and his eyes began to shut.

"No, no, Hey! George open your eyes- keep them open! I'm going to call 911, ok?" Dream said frantically holding George's head up while trying to find his phone.

Dream's head was clouded with too many thoughts. He had been struggling with they way he felt about George for a long time but now on top of all of those thoughts he would have to think about what the hell was happening to George. 

The ambulance seemed like it took hours to get to his house. George was weak, on the bridge of unconsciousness. 

_You can see the world in full color and then one day it can just go dark._

George's life had been halted with a **check**. Now all that's left is to hope that it doesn't end with a **mate.**

_checkmate in may._

**Author's Note:**

> checkmate in may meet's memories in june.


End file.
